An active rear steering system utilizes a three phase brushless DC motor to position rear wheels of a vehicle. When the active rear steering system is not activated, it is desirable to short three phase windings of the DC motor together by closing a pair of electrical contacts, to generate a braking force to prevent movement of the rear wheels by the DC motor. If the pair of electrical contacts do not have a closed operational position when the active rear steering system is not activated, the braking force is not generated.
Alternately, when the active rear steering system is activated, it is desirable to open the pair of electrical contacts to allow desired operation of the DC motor. If the pair of electrical contacts do not have an open operational position when the active rear steering system is activated, the operation of the motor is degraded.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for a system and a method for determining the operational states of the pair of contacts in the motor of the active rear steering system.